This document relates generally to exercise apparel and more specifically to garments that are weighted and methods therefore.
It is well established that weight training or resistance training advances the performance of the body's muscle system, strength, and stamina. Various forms of wearable weighted devices are known for such training activities. However, such devices are not configured for effective muscle system performance enhancement and can even lead to injury based on improper configuration or use.
Accordingly, structures and methods that provide improved personal training, fitness, health, and well-being are needed.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to exact scale, are only schematic and are non-limiting, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements, unless stated otherwise. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. The terms “first”, “second”, “third”, and the like in the Claims or/and in the Detailed Description of the Drawings are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequence temporally, spatially, in ranking, or in any other manner.